Machines such as vehicles are commonly operated by movement of pivotal parts such as foot-operated pedals or hand-operated levers. Such manually-operated pivotal parts are commonly spring biased to an initial position, depressable against a spring force from the initial position and releaseable to allow the spring to return the pivotal part to the initial position. In many cases it would be desirable if the same control could be operated to control other operations or another machine.